Ramblings Krad and Daisuke Part II
by XxMidnightRosesxX
Summary: (Fourth of the Ramblings Saga) "Krad loves him! Not Satoshi, but Daisuke Niwa!" What will Daisuke do? How far will Krad go to keep him? One-shot. Reactions made by Dai,Krad,Sato,Dark


**Ramblings; Krad and Daisuke Part II**

Disclaimer: How many times must I do this? I'm not even Japanese!

A/N: Here it is! The second part of Krad and Dai love! (grins)

_XxMRxX: _Here we go again!

_Daisuke: _Oh no!

_Krad: _Oh yes! (glomps fan)

_Daisuke: _o.O (miraculously doesn't faint)

_Krad: _YEA! (kisses Dai)

_Daisuke: _(faints)

_Krad: _NO!

_XxMRxX: _Anyway….

Daisuke walked through the streets. He had no idea what to do! Krad loves him! Not Satoshi, but Daisuke Niwa! The red head blushed as he heard the familiar sound of wings. His angel had found him.

_Krad: _AW! My beautiful Daisuke!

_Daisuke: _(wakes up) What happened? (reads fic) Oh god.

Krad looked down at his love. He knew Daisuke heard him, but still the angel did not descend. Instead Krad went on. Just flying over his love and watching the red head's beauty.

_Krad: _Why don't I tackle you? Damnit! (holds onto Dai)

_Daisuke: _Can't…breathe…

_Krad: _I'll give you mouth to mouth. (grins)

_Daisuke: _It's a miracle! I can breathe! (wheezes)

For a few minutes Daisuke was able to ignore his angel. However, Krad's presence finally made Daisuke snap. Why didn't his angel descend and greet him? Quickly, catching Kad by surprise, Daisuke turns around. Looking up the red head had a slight frown on his face. _Come on Krad…_ Daisuke thought as he widen his eyes.

_Daisuke: _Tell me again why I want Krad to come down.

_Krad: _Cause you love me! (cuddles)

_Daisuke: _(cute frown) But you're not a pushover.

_Krad: _Aw! My tough red head! (kisses Dai)

_Daisuke: _(faints)

_XxMRxX: _He's not that tough…

_Krad: _(glares) You. Must. Die.

_XxMRxX: _(squeals) Daisuke is one tough young man!

_Krad: _(smiles) yep yep!

Before Daisuke knew it Krad came in front of him and held the red head in his arms. "Don't frown my love." Daisuke was unable to hold back his laughter. "Fooled you!" Daisuke's laughter came to a stop when he saw the look on Krad's face. "Darling?"

_Daisuke: _(wakes up and reads) Darling? Where did that come from?

_Krad: _(raises eyebrow) I'm the man in this relationship!

_Daisuke: _(pouts) how come?

_Krad: _Must I tell you?

Krad's smile took a sinister appearance. "Krad…please…" Daisuke whimpered as Krad's face came only inches away. "Please what?" A chill ran down Daisuke's spine once Krad spoke. "_Remind me again why I love you._" Daisuke thought without realizing he whispered the sentence out loud.

_Dark: _(magically appears) YES! Now we get some action! (grads onto Dai)

_Satoshi: _(magically appears and fixes glasses) Maybe Daisuke doesn't want any action.

_Daisuke: _Yes! (escapes from Dark's and Krad's hold. Runs over to Satoshi) You understand! (hugs Satoshi)

_Dark & Krad: _(glaring and forming energy balls) Satoshi must die.

Krad's lips connected with Daisuke. This Krad was full of passion and something extra (A/N: lol). In a sudden realization Daisuke's eyes snapped open. Krad's mouth was open against his and Krad's tongue was begging for entrance. The red head began to blush.

_Daisuke: _NO! NO FANFIC DAISUKE DON'T GIVE IN! (hugs Satoshi tighter)

_Satoshi: _(scowls while trying to breathe) I'll kill the author.

_Dark: _COME ON DAI! FRENCH KISS KRAD!

_Krad: _(cheers) I'M GONNA GET SOME!

_Dai & Sato & Dark: _You can't get some! It's rated K plus!

_Krad: _Damnit!

Krad felt the head radiating from Daisuke's face. Instead of stopping to relax Daisuke down; Krad kept on begging for entrance. Finally, Daisuke parted his lips and the two French kissed.

_XxMRxX: _Let's stop there since it is rated K+ (whispers) and I also suck at writing lemons.

_Daisuke: _NOOO! (faints)

_Dark: _YEA! (picks up Dai and runs off)

_Krad: _THANK YOU! (hugs author and runs off after Dark)

_Satoshi: _(pulls out gun) You. Must. Die.

_XxMRxX: _AHHH! (runs away)

_Satoshi: _MAWAHAHAHA!

A/N: Tell me what you think by reviewing. Also important info: NEXT RAMBLINGS SHALL BE THE LAST. RAMBLINGS; ONE LAST TIME. Will Daisuke choose Dark, Krad, or Satoshi? What happens if he just runs off? Sorry about not making part II for the others. I just don't see enough Krad/Dai up here is all. Anyway, time to thank the reviewers from…

**Ramblings; Dark and Daisuke**

_Tsubasa no Saga: _Thanks for the review! I do wish I was him, god he is so lucky! (sigh) Sorry if I made you think that was the last one. Next time will be though (grins) so, who do you think Daisuke will choose?

_xShatteredSoulx: _Thanks once again! (grins) Both go on Daisuke hmm? Well who knows what chaos will ensue in the last ramblings (sweatdrops) well Krad technically score in a K+ rating, but use your imagination to try to figure out what happens next. (smiles:Krad in backround-Score!-:)

_Schizo and proud: _Thanks! (laughs) Daisuke gets 'em all!

_CrystalStarGuardian: _Thanks! Once again, I wish I was Daisuke. (dreams of a life where the three men love her) Oh god that would be perfect! Insane…but perfect! LOL, poor Sato all left out! (shrugs) Oh well.

…: YEA! You're back! (smiles) Thanks again! One last ramblings story after this!

**Ramblings; Daisuke and Satoshi**

Sorry, this one came after I put Dark and Daisuke up.

_Ky0Kichi: _Thanks for the review! (smiles) Pinning people to walls is fun, especially when it involves a red head.


End file.
